


Dancer ? Well that makes sense

by unicornseverywhere



Series: Ereri drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Neighbours, dancer Levi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornseverywhere/pseuds/unicornseverywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been dancing for as long as he can remember, so he's not gonna stop just because of some brat complaining about the noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancer ? Well that makes sense

Levi has been a dancer for as long as he can remember. He learned to dance before he learned how to walk. It was the only thing he was good at, so he made sure he was the best. And he was. He had the prizes, medals and fame to prove it. People loved to see his body move on the rhythm of the music, loved to see his body tell a story each time he performed.

Now, just because he was a famous dancer doesn't mean he has to be arrogant, right ? Well he is. He worked hard to get where he is. He went from nothing to something, so he can tell people that annoy him to fuck off from time to time. Not that he has a lot of human interaction anyway. He has 2 friends, and the only reason he has them at all is because they wouldn't leave him alone, so he learned to accept them, and has grown to like them.

Given his (rightful, mind you) arrogance, he's supposed to like comfort and luxury, just like every other arrogant person. But as proven before, Levi isn't just like everybody else. That is why he prefers to live in an apartment complex. It's not luxury, but he doesn't need that, it's just a distraction. And that is why there is stranger at his front door, telling him they need to talk about the 'constant banging' that is a little upsetting.

"Hello, I just moved in the apartment under yours, and I'm really sorry to come and complain-"

"Then don't. You should have checked where you're moving. It's not my fault, and I'm not gonna stop practicing for you, kid, so go back downstairs and stop disturbing me." And he's ready to shut the door in his face, really he is, but the face the kid pulls shouldn't be legal. He's pretty sure it isn't. He has a pout on his face and his gorgeous blue-green eyes are full of tears. Geez, the kid looks at least 20, how the fuck did he survive for this long if he's such a cry-baby?

He sights. He may be arrogant and weird at human interaction and mean sometimes and- you know what ? you get the point, but he's not heartless, so he lets the kid in with with a gesture of his hand, before he follows him inside himself, but he can swear he saw a smirk on the brat's face before he turned. That fucker !

"So, you said you practice ? for what ?" He asks the moment he sits down on the couch, his voice sounding genuinely interested. But the kid doesn't recognize him. Levi doesn't know how to take this. It has never happened before. Does he tell him ? Maybe he heard of him but never saw him perform ? Or maybe he just needs to control his fucking ego.

"Yeah, I'm a professional dancer. I'm Levi Ackerman." It's short and to the point. There's no way it shows how affected his ego is from this, right ?

"Oh, you are ? That's so awesome ! My sister is obsessed with you ! You're like her idol or something. She's a dancer too, but she's still in college. But I understand why there's always so much noise." 

So the kid knows who he is... because of his sister. He assumes he hasn't seen him perform. Things are clear, but what now ?

"Would you like some tea ? And it's nice to know your sister is a fan." And it is. It's always nice to know people appreciate his hard work. 

"Yes I would love some tea, if it's not too much trouble. And my sister isn't the only fan." The last part is mumbled and barely audible, but Levi catches it without problem and it puts a smirk on his face, heading to the kitchen without another word. It's probably rude to leave someone in your living room, alone and with no source of entertainment but he doesn't really give a fuck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Eren, do you do anything artistic ?"

They've been sitting in the living room for what feels like hours and just talked. It's a nice change talking to Eren from the obnoxious Hanji or the know-it-all Erwin.

"Yes, I'm an art major, actually. But now that you mention it, I have to start a new assignment. I would love to go and do it, it's not like I'm procrastinating, I just have no idea what to do."

"What do you have to do ? I may be able to give you some ideas."

"A portrait. In charcoal. I just have no idea who I should ask.. I can't ask Mikasa, she's busy, and all my friends are at work."

"You can portrait me." Eren's face is going a bright red and he let's his head fall back, puts his hands on his face and mumbles something under his breath. He shakes his head, probably trying to regain his composer and finally looks up at Levi.

"I would love to. Thank you, Levi."

Levi only nods, a smirk on his face. He likes the reaction the kid had just now. He likes it a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, so another drabble. I don't have that much to say, except that comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading !


End file.
